jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Over the Hedge (J
This is JustinandDennis's fan-made version of Over the Hedge (originally made by DreamWorks Animation). Plot While scavenging for food, Bingo Beaver enters the cave of Crawford Crow who has a large wagon full of human food taken from a nearby rest stop. Bingo accidentally wakes Crawford, and in a race to escape, causes the stash to roll out onto the nearby highway and get run over. To avoid being eaten himself, Bingo promises Crawford that he will completely replace the stash within the week. Bingo heads towards a recently-built human suburban housing development in Indiana, surrounded a forest glade separated from the rest of the development by a large hedge. There, he discovers a pack of animals recently awoken from their hibernation, led by PJ Pete; the others include Tooty the Dog, Kibble the Dweebette, The GFTC Fox and his wife Vixey along with their triplet kits Kelly, Rusty and Pablo Fox, and the toon dog Flippy Doggenbottom and his daughter Gwen. The animals are scared as the development had been build during their hibernation and fear they won't be able to forage for food in the small glade, but Bingo shows them the amount of food that humans consume and waste. PJ is hesitant but the other animals are awed by Bingo's knowledge and the taste of human food as well as other human indulgences. They make bold attempts to steal food directly from the humans, with Bingo secretly guiding them to help collect the food he needs to replace Crawford's stash. When the animals raid the trash cans of the home owners association chairman Gladys Sharp, she calls in an animal exterminator Xander Coyote, who offers to install a highly lethal trap called The Sellbot Vice President which is illegal in every state but Texas, in her backyard. PJ sees this and tries to warn the others, but Bingo insists they will be ok. Fearing for the safety of the animal pack, PJ attempts to return what they stole; he and Bingo get into an argument that ends up causing a small rampage through the development and destroying all of the stash Bingo had collected for Crawford. Bingo rallies the others to raid Sharp's home directly on the night before a large party. With Kibble disguised as a pretty dog to distract Sharp's own dog, Coal, the others enter Sharp's home and collect all the food. Bingo inadvertently reveals his duplicity to the animals, just as they are discovered by Sharp who calls Xander. Bingo manages to escape with the food for Crawford, but leaves the other animals to be trapped by Xander. As Bingo returns the food to Crawford, he sees Xander's truck drive by on the road, and decides to use the food to knock the truck off the road, enraging Crawford. Xander is knocked out while the animals get free, and Kelly, Rusty & Pablo use video game skills to drive the truck back to the development. Bingo pleads to be let in the truck as Crawford tries to catch him, but the others insist that Bingo let them be captured. PJ is able to convince the group to forgive Bingo since he came back to save them. They drive the truck back to the development, crashing through Sharp's home, destroying everything in the process, and the animals flee into the hedge. Sharp and Xander converge on the animals from one side, while Crawford tries to swipe at them from the other. To escape, Bingo gives Tooty a caffeinated beverage, allowing the hyperactive pup to move incredibly fast. Tooty is able to manipulate Xander into capturing Crawford, causing Xander, Sharp and Crawford to be trapped by the VP in Sharp's backyard while the animals escape to the glade. The police arrive and send Crawford to the Rocky Mountains, while Sharp and Xander are arrested for using the VP. PJ and Bingo apologize to each other, and Bingo is brought into the group as part of the family, as well as Coal, who became infatuated with Kibble even after learning she was a Dweeb. realizes they haven't had a chance to forage for food until Tooty reveals that while sped up, he/she had been able to collect enough nuts for them all to last the year. Characters * Bingo Beaver (from The Get Along Gang) as RJ the Raccoon * Tooty the Dog (aka the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog) as Hammy the Squirrel * The GFTC Fox (from Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) & Vixey (from the Fox and the Hound) as Lou & Penny * Kelly Fox (Fiesta Texas), Rusty Fox (from Chucklewood Critters) & Pablo the Little Red Fox as Bucky, Quillo & Spike * PJ Pete (from Goof Troop) as Verne the Turtle (don't ask why) * Flippy Doggenbottom as Ozzie * Gwen Doggenbottom as Heather * Kibble (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs) as Stella the Skunk * Gladys Sharp as herself. * The Vice President (a Cog boss from Toontown) as Depelter Turbo (don't ask why) * Coal the Dog as Tiger * Crawford Crow (from The Fox and the Crow) as Vincent the Bear * Xander Coyote (Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown) as Dwayne LaFontant * Rott (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs) as Nugent Trivia * This is probably the third one of J&D's fan-makes that doesn't include Bubsy Bobcat, R1/Kid Rayman or Max Goof in it. The first two were Rooladdin and Huckle and the Black Cauldron. Category:Fan-Made versions of Films Category:Movies